The present invention relates to a computer file storage system and method that enhances the security of the stored file during off-site storage, such as on the cloud.
Currently, there are two major ways of protecting files from being accessed or hacked by unauthorized people. One is the use of a password or biometric protection which is usually accompanied by a user name. If someone wanting to access a file does not know the password and/or user name, the computer system will not allow access to the file. While somewhat effective, skilled hackers can find ways to bypass this protection and gain access to protected files. Such systems, though, are typically used in low security requirements systems, for example, a data storage system shared by a company or office environment.
Another form of protecting computer files is the use of encryption, either alone or in combination with password or biometric protection. Usually both are used in combination. Encryption is well known in the art; but even encryption, as effective as it is, can still be deciphered, exposing the file content to unauthorized people.
What is needed is an improved system and method for securing files, particularly those that are stored in public storage such as cloud storage.